


Too Shy to Say

by ssho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and totally not ashamed in the slightest, daichi is a loser in love, he is full of cheesy lines and mushy feelings, this is basically nothing but daichi talking about how much he loves suga, wtf am supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssho/pseuds/ssho
Summary: 'Keep it together, Daichi. Now is not the time to be gay for your best friend.'With no practice happening after school, Daichi and Suga decide to tackle their math homework together. Well, Daichi tried to. But he loses focus easily and Sugawara Koushi is a very good distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andyzambie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyzambie/gifts).



> Long overdue, but Andyzambie's birthday passed and I didn't give her a gift so this is my extremely late gift to her. She was the first online mutual I ever had and is a beautiful person who deserves nice things. Happy belated birthday to Andy!

The minutes went by as Daichi’s math homework went unattended, his eyes wandering elsewhere. To be fair, it’s hard to concentrate on something as boring as homework when your crush of 2 and a half years is sitting next to you alone in your bedroom. But of course it didn’t stop there. No, the real kicker was how said crush had a habit of scrunching up his eyebrows while pouting when he struggled with a problem, followed up by his eyes lighting up and a proud, self-satisfied smile spreading across his face when he finally figured out the answer. Any other person would have seen a studious, hardworking student, but all Daichi could see was cute. Soon after first year had started, Daichi realized he would never tire of the person named Sugawara Koushi or miss how Suga could make his heart skip a beat without even trying. You’d think that after all that time together, Daichi would’ve built up a tolerance or at the very least learned how to ignore it. Teenaged hormones are apparently quite the formidable opponent.

“…chi…Daichi!”

Daichi snapped out of his trance. “Huh?” 

“I asked you if you figured out number 11.”

“Uh…” Daichi looked down at his blank worksheet and looked back up with a sheepish smile.

“That’s quite the progress you’ve made there,” Sugawara smirked.

“I uh…I’m a slow learner?”

“That’s not going to help a soon to be exam student,” Sugawara chided.

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there. Have patience.”

“Well, at least get there before tonight. I can’t help you if I’m at home.”

“You can just stay over tonight, can’t you?” Daichi pleaded.

“Didn’t you ask me to come study with you right now so you wouldn’t have to do it later?”

“Well…yeah, but you can’t help me if you leave before I’m done.”

“You can at least _try_ the problems before you give up.”

“But math is hard,” Daichi whined. “Teach me, Suga? Please?”

Sugawara had that smile that said he’d help Daichi even if he didn’t beg. But Daichi knew Suga better than that. Suga was definitely going to tease him to get something out of helping him.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I can do that…” Sugawara trailed off. He looked away and held his chin in thought. “Should I help you? But what would I get out of it?”

Daichi flashed a knowing grin. “Mapo tofu or pork buns?”

“Tofu and ramen please!” Sugawara’s smile stretched out to cover the lower half of his face. Daichi’s heart started to thump so loudly in his chest, he started to worry if Sugawara could hear it.

“As you wish. Now how do I do question 1?”

* * *

 

Daichi was good for maybe an hour or 2. At the very least, he was able to reach question 11 so he and Suga could work out the problem together. But the second set of problems were a lot more difficult than he anticipated. He scratched his head as he stared down a one particularly troubling equation.

“Hey Suga, do you understand how to solve the 5th problem on the back?”

“Which one?”

“The one that has ‘4 minus the square root of 5’ in the denominator.”

“What did you get for an answer?”

“I got 7/2, but then I tried again and got -1. So I’m sure I went wrong somewhere, but I don’t know where.”

Sugawara flipped through his workbook for his answer. “Hmm, I got 4/7 for that one. Let me see what you did,” Sugawara said as he stood up from the table. He walked around to the opposite side and took a seat right next to Daichi, leaning in close to take a look at Daichi’s rough work.

Daichi stiffened at the proximity and hoped the heat he felt on his cheeks wasn’t noticeable. Suga was doing it again, eyebrows all scrunched up as he went through Daichi’s work. At this distance, Daichi could see how long Suga’s dark eyelashes were, how they contrasted with his pale skin. Daichi was drawn to Sugawara’s warm hazel-brown eyes and wondered if he could see specs of other shades if he got close enough. His eyes flicked over to the beauty mark at the corner of Suga’s eye. There was nothing special about this mark, and yet for some reason Daichi always imagined placing kiss after kiss on it as he held Suga tightly. As he began to think about kissing, his eyes wandered lower to Sugawara’s lips. A soft shade of pink and in full pout from concentrating. Lord have mercy on his soul.

“Ah!” Suga’s outburst startled Daichi. “Here’s where you went wrong. You didn’t multiply the conjugate correctly.”

“I-I didn’t?”

“Yeah, see that’s supposed to be an addition sign, so then…” Sugawara continued to explain how to solve the problem, but Daichi was too distracted to listen. Suga had leaned in closer, his chest pressing up against Daichi’s arm. The smell of Suga’s shampoo tickled his nose making it extremely difficult to concentrate. _Keep it together, Daichi. Now is not the time to be gay for your best friend._

“And then you end up with 4/7. Got it?”

“Uh…yes?”

“Daichi, were you even listening to me?”

“…Yes?”

“ _Daichi._ ”

“If you know the answer to your own question, why are you asking?”

“Why are you asking people to help you with your math homework but then you don’t even listen to them?”

“…Touché.”

“Is there something that’s bothering you Daichi?” Sugawara’s face changed to one of concern.

_You_. “No, of course not. What makes you think that?”

“‘Cause you’re getting distracted so easily. You know if something is wrong, you can tell me right?”

_Not exactly, not this time_. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just…tired,” Daichi lamely finished. He was never a quick thinker under pressure.

“Tired?”

“Uh, yeah. I um…had trouble falling asleep last night so I didn’t get much sleep.” Hopefully that was sufficient enough for an answer to make Suga stop pressing the issue.

“Now that you mention it, it does look like you’re tired.” Daichi internally breathed a sigh of relief, but it was a moment too soon. “Are you getting bags under your eyes?” Sugawara continued. He reached out his hand to hold the side of Daichi’s face and leaned in closer to Daichi.

The heat returned to Daichi’s cheeks as his heart thumped like a mad man. He leaned back and put up his hands in surrender.  “I-i-i-is that so? I’ll-I’ll just g-g-go check in the mirror. M-maybe some cold water will help wake me up,” Daichi stuttered. He swiftly rose from the floor and headed towards the exit.

Daichi knew he left the room in an obvious hurry, but he had to get out of there. There was only so much Sugawara Koushi that his adolescent mind could handle. He reached the bathroom and locked the door behind him, clutching the sink for support as he took deep breaths. Daichi looked at himself in the mirror and saw how bright pink his cheeks were. He couldn’t tell if it was from his mad dash to the bathroom or from Suga. Probably Suga…definitely Suga.

How could one person have so much of an affect on him? Daichi didn’t know and it didn’t help that he had nothing to reference. He had never felt so strongly about someone before and it was a little nerve-wracking. But at the same time, he wouldn’t give up these feelings for Suga for anything. Dare he say it? Sugawara was possibly (most certainly) his first love.

The racing of his heart from Suga rivaled the thrill he got from playing volleyball. It’s almost fitting that he realized his feelings as they stood on the court together. Sugawara had looked so fierce, eyes filled with determination that instantly turned to joy the moment their team earned a point. It was in that moment that Daichi knew he was captivated, which only lead to him falling in deeper with no escape. Did everyone feel this way when they were in love? Didn’t girls talk about this stuff in manga all the time? How do they cope with unrequited feelings when their crush is their best friend? Maybe this was something he should’ve googled a long time ago.

Before he returned to his room, Daichi splashed some cold water onto his face to reduce the redness. After inspecting his face for what he deemed an acceptable colour, he dried his face with a towel and left the bathroom. He walked back slowly to his room, buying himself some more time for his mind to catch up with his feet. He stopped just outside his bedroom door, making no movement to head inside. He took one last breath to steel his mind before opening it, only to find that Sugawara had decided to take a nap.

Daichi sat back down at the table to get a good look at Sugawara. Suga had folded his arms to use as a makeshift pillow on the table they were just using. His body rhythmically rose and fell to the tempo of his breathing, creating an air of serenity. The bangs of his ashen hair framed his face and gently fluttered from the breeze that came in from the open window. His lips were slightly parted, making them appear more plump and kissable (if that was even possible). The earlier look of concern was nowhere to be found, replaced with a face full of calm and tranquillity. There was no way Daichi could look away, even if he wanted to.

Daichi placed an elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He continued to watch Suga sleep, a contented smile creeping onto his face. He reached out to lightly poke at Sugawara’s beauty mark. Nothing happened the first time, so Daichi fared another poke. This time, Suga’s nose scrunched up and he gently shook his head to try and escape Daichi’s finger. All too soon Sugawara’s face went back to normal and he returned to sleeping peacefully. Daichi quietly chuckled to avoid waking Suga up. Even in his sleep, Suga was cuter than Daichi could even fathom.

“ _Suki da yo_ ,” Daichi whispered.

Just then, he heard the front door to the house open. “Daichi?” his mother called out. “Can you help me with the groceries?”

“I’ll be right there,” he called back. He stood up and left his room to make his way downstairs. He felt somewhat lighter being able to acknowledge his feelings out loud.

If Daichi had turned around to look behind him, he might’ve seen the pink tinge to Suga’s ears and Suga hide the rest of his reddening face in his arms. If he had listened carefully enough, he might’ve caught the quiet, “ _I like you too_ ,” as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after reading the summary it sounds kind of misleading. But this is rated G, no dirty things here. Get your minds out of the gutter (says the person who brought it up in the first place). 
> 
> Be sure to check out Andy's super cute artwork on her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HeyZambie) and [Tumblr](http://andyzambie.tumblr.com/) and feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr as well. 
> 
> Again, Happy Birthday Andy!


End file.
